It Haunts
by Fiona12690
Summary: Spalko knew something about Mutt Jones before they met. What if she told everyone his secret?
1. It Haunts

**It Haunts**

**Summary: **Spalko knew something about Mutt Jones before they met. What if she told everyone his secret? 'One-shot'

**A/N: **This takes place after Marion tells Indy about Mutt being his son.

They were tied and bound to spaced spikes in the ground back at the camp they had just tried to escape from. Mutt tried to remove his restraints, but he just couldn't maneuver quite right to get himself free while Spalko was conversing with his parents.

" Tried to get away? Sent a crazed man to get help was very stupid on your part, Dr. Jones." Spalko mused aloud as she turned towards Marion. " My objective was never to use Dr. Oxley because he was never who I wanted."

" Who did you want, lady?" Indy questioned to the pacing woman who gazed at the teenaged boy tied behind his parents. They knew who the gaze referred to, but they couldn't believe it.

" Don't you touch him!" Marion growled, Spalko smirked down at her. She walked till she was in front of Mutt bending down she took her sharp finger nail to his cheek. Blood spilt, while she chuckled.

" Aww, you're mummy looks as if shes going to kill me. It's not my fault you kept the secret from her. Even when you met Dr. Jones you didn't tell him either. Such a horrible child you are, you hold my key to riches of the paranormal and you won't tell." Spalko put her hand around Mutt's neck and squeezed. Air being severed off from his body, her nails sinking into his neck causing blood to flow freely now.

" Let him go, Let him go!" Marion screamed as she noticed a blue tint gracing her sons ashen lips. " He can't breathe!"

" He's going to die, let him go!" Indy demanded in anger. Who did this woman think she was, doing this to his son.

" That's the point." Spalko laughed enjoying the pain she was causing the young boy in front of her, but she knew if she killed him she would never get to where she need to be, what she needed to get. She let him go and he took huge gulps of air into his lungs as she raised her bloody fingers to her mouth and tasted the digits in delight.

Everyone had a disgusted expression on their faces.

" Baby are you alright?" Marion called to her son trying to get a good look at him, but he wouldn't look towards them.

" I'll be fine." He hissed out in pain and looked up at the woman with a fixed glare on his face.

" Really, will you be alright when I tell them about your secret?" Mutt turned from his parents view. He didn't want to know how they would react.

" Tell us what? Why do you want him? What does he have to do with anything?" Indy yelled in fury at the woman. He had been trying to find something on or near his person to help get rid of the restraints so he could go to his son.

" This special child here knows the way to Akator. He has a gift, you see. The spirits guide him though obstacle's and give him clues to figure the ways to achieve his journey, to lead him to a greater glory. He SEES. He sees them even now as we speak." Spalko was giddy, she was happy to explain the child's ability to them all.

Mutt was shaking. At first Marion and Indy thought something was wrong till Mutt looked into her eyes and laughed out right in her face. " You are crazy did you know that. You make me laugh it's so pathetic. I may SEE things differently from others, but it's no gift. "

Mutt paused to think of the right words, " It Haunts..."

**A/N: Good morning everyone, tell me if you like this. I really hope you do it's my first Indy story go easy one me. Should I continue?**

**-Fiona12690**


	2. Ocean of Sand

**It Haunts**

**Summary: **Spalko knew something about Mutt Jones before they met. What if she told everyone his secret?

**A/N:** This takes place after Marion tells Indy about Mutt being his son.

**Chapter 2:** Ocean of Sand

Spalko had left them eight minutes ago, tied still to the wooden stakes in the ground. It must have been around ten minutes after midnight. Mutt paid no attention to his parents as he leaned his head back and looked up into the bright night sky filled with relaxing and peaceful stars, but he only wondered what was going on inside his parents head. He wished he could tell, but he could not even look at them at this moment. He knew they were trying to get his attention, but he couldn't take the rejection that might be on their faces.

He kept this secret from everyone he knew except Ox. Mutt had told him what he could see at the young age of five. Ox had believe it to be that Mutt had inherited from Marion's father, Abner Ravenwood. Abner had told Ox when he was still a student all those years ago about his ability, but when Marion had shown no ability to see what the normal eye could not Abner never told his daughter thinking the ability would die out with him. Abner made Ox promise to never tell anyone and never did, till Irina Spalko came into the picture.

He had been affected by the skulls powers and it muddled with his mind and forced him to answer any question while she was holding the skull, but it still would not speak to her, he never understood why. He had been forced to tell her, but it had been irrelevant information till she had met the kid named Mutt.

What had broken Mutt's concentration was someone kneeling in front of him. It took his eyes from the stars and to the persons face. Funny enough it was Ox. He might not be in his right mind right at this second, but Ox had always made him feel better with his presence.

" _**Suffer us not to mock ourselves with falsehood  
Teach us to care and not to care  
Teach us to sit still**_. " Ox babbled to the young adult in front of him as Mutt murmured the rest aloud as he noticed a ghost like figure near him, watching him as he recited the words.

" _**Even among these rocks,  
Our peace in His will.**_"

Clap..Clap...Clap...

" Very nice, I see a person who knows his literature." Spalko was back with three other men behind her, guns in hand. " Pull the doctor away and take the boy to the box." The men pulled Ox away from Mutt quickly and cut him loose then pulling him to his feet. He soon faced an open coffin and struggled to get away as he heard his fathers yell.

" Where are you taking him!" Indy roared trying to find away to get to his new found son, he only ceased when a sword bit into his throat.

" He will stay where we know until we need him. He will be placed in a lovely hand crafted box and be put..."

" ...put into an ocean of sand." Mutt uttered frightfully as he looked towards his father and mother for the first time since this afternoon. Caught off guard he was pushed into the coffin and had the lid nailed down quickly as he shoved and pleaded to be let out.

He called for his mother. He called for his father. He knew they could hear him when he was lifted off of the ground and was thrown into the back of a truck. He even knew these people, these monsters were going to bury him alive.

" MUTT!" Marion wailed as she watched her son be carted of in a coffin in he back of a truck. She looked enraged at Spalko who grinned at them. " You bitch! You bring my son back, you bring him back! "

" If you and Dr. Jones cooperate willingly and your son survives out there under those hot sands, he will be returned." Indy just didn't want to think of what his son was going through. He was going to get him back even if it killed him in the process. All Indy could think to say was,

" I'll do it!"

**A/N: Alright that's it for chapter 2. See you for the next one!**

**-Fiona12690**


	3. The Man He's Never Met

**It Haunts**

**Summary: **Spalko knew something about Mutt Jones before they met. What if she told everyone his secret?

A/N: All chapters have been re-done and reposted so go back and read them if you please or continue on down!

**Chapter 3: **The Man He's Never Met

**BANG...BANG...BANG!**

It was bang after bang after bang as mounds of sand were piled on top of the wooden coffin Mutt was about to call his eternal resting place. His throat dry and burning from his persistant screaming. He had no water or food to his name, only darkness. He had lots and lots of darkness in which surrounded him in his little underground tomb.

" Man..I'm going to die!" Mutt cried out in horror as he pushed against the top of the coffin only to loosen it a bit and have sand pour in. He let the weight of the sand on the top push the nails back into the bottom.

" Don't give up now!" Someone shouted from above him. A ghostly hand shoved through the top of the coffin as the bangs became less noticeable. " Come on sonny before it too late. Push the top up!"

Mutt heard the words, but couldn't process what they meant. Till a face of an old man swung down into the coffin surprising the teenager. " Didn't you here me boy! Push the top up now or I'll tan your hide." Mutt pushed the top once more realizing it was harder this time because of the pressure of the sand weighing down upon him.

" Good now move the top, side to side to dig yourself out." The man ordered firmly helping the best he could.

" There's a lot of sand coming in. My feet are stuck!" Mutt responded as the old man swore to himself.

" Try to pull them out soon, before it gets higher. Otherwise you're doomed and if you die the future dies with you." Mutt didn't really understand what the old man was babbling about, the future dies with him? What would the future have to do with him? He wasn't someone special. He was just an average boy, just another face in the crowd. Wasn't he?

Mutt pulled as hard as possible without jerking the top above him. He didn't want more sand coming in faster than it already was. _'Once I get out of here question the old man, then find mom and the others.' _He thought as he finally got his feet unstuck and dug as much as he could. If the old man hadn't been there Mutt knew he would have stayed there scared and not even trying. The old man somehow gave him the feeling that he was being protected. He soon was so concentrated that he almost didn't hear the old man short that he was almost out.

Mutt cheered silently, but he knew he had to stay on task if he wanted to get out of there now rather than later. His right hand took one final dig into the sand above and he saw it, the most beautiful thing in his life.

The Sunrise.

**-Space-**

Mutt pushed the lid to the coffin up and aside as he took a great gulp pf fresh air into his lungs. He looked around and found only sand and that was never good. All that digging had made him thirsty.

" This way!" The old man commanded. Mutt had forgotten about him while he was lost in thought. Mutt stayed put, the man turned around. " Well lets go or would you rather die out here? I mean if you want to you can go back in the wooden box."

Mutt gave the man a dark look, " Thanks, wonderful motivation, Gramps. I don't even know who you are!" Mutt exclaimed.

" You were right a moment ago." The old man replied smuggly while crossing his arms over his chest.

" What do you mean?" Mutt asked clueless.

" Are you really this daft child, I meant when you called me, Gramps. You got it right. My name is Henry Walton Jones the First. Pleasure grandson, now lets go!"

**A/N: Ok next chapter out soon. I have gotten the motivation to start writing this story again. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
